


【司千】Bunny Bunny

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, 兔男郎千空, 我知道我很雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	【司千】Bunny Bunny

细碎的呻吟声被淹没在嘈杂的人声里。

赌场的空气中似乎永远漂浮着若有似无的钱币的铜臭气和酒精的辛辣味，身着深色Bunny制服和红底高跟，正站在一桌被彪形大汉挤满的圆桌旁帮忙开瓶和收拾筹码的白发小兔子的身体猛地僵硬了。

就坐在他旁边，正大笑着一边掷骰子一边等着下一瓶新酒的男人注意到了他的异常，男人黑色头发向后梳成几股带点异域风格的辫子，多余碎发用卡子在太阳穴别成十字，百舌，综合格斗赛场上轻量级的常胜将军，看着指尖微微发着抖地僵在原地的千空皱起了眉头。

“怎么了，千空？”

百舌把筹码放下了，转过脸看着千空，作为赌场的Bunny，千空虽说一眼就能看出是个如假包换的少年，但那纤细的肢体、白皙的皮肤和漂亮的屁股散发出的独特气质却让他几乎一枝独秀地受欢迎，在第一次来这儿寻乐的时候百舌也动过谁都会动的那种心思，不过后来他们就成了朋友，石神千空是个有意思的小家伙，和他说话比操他让百舌更觉得愉快。

“没什么，闭嘴玩你的。”千空几乎是有点咬牙切齿地吼道，从头到脚都在微微打颤，就像是在竭力压抑着什么，事实上，在嘈杂的人声的掩盖下，已经有细弱的喘息和嘤咛泄了出来。

千空把双腿并紧了一点。

百舌扬起了眉毛。

这更不对劲了，平时千空最多奚落他几句，就算是面对最难缠的客人石神千空也从不发火，他脑子够聪明，足以只用嘴皮子就把所有人哄的心满意足，这也是他在赌场干了这么长时间还能保住屁股的原因，今天这么无缘无故的发火不得不让百舌更关注了。

千空突然猛地眨了眨眼睛，飞快地开始继续刚才停下来的工作，然而他的状态却愈发奇怪，水光和红晕染上他的双眸和两颊，他实在是太白了，稍微一点血色就晕开来，他的腿抖的更厉害了，让挂在屁股后头的蓬松的尾巴球都在半空微微颤动。

百舌忽然听到很轻微的嗡嗡声，像是什么东西在高频率地、不停歇地震动，千空撑在桌面上的手猛地攥成了拳头，他咬紧牙关低下头，发箍上的兔子耳朵垂下来，把他的表情遮住了一部分。

百舌彻底把筹码抛开了。

“千空？到底怎么回事？是不是有谁······”

百舌的声音灌进耳鼓里，他们距离很近，但听起来却仿佛隔着一层不透气的薄膜。百舌其人坏的坦荡，但对待自己认可、感兴趣的人却又忠诚、周到的不像话，曾经这是千空乐意和他当朋友的绝大部分原因，但现在却叫他打心底里恼恨起来——尤其是在他正竭力闭紧嘴巴，不叫自己因为那源源不断蹿上脊椎的快感而呻吟出来的时候。

“唔、呃！嗯······！”

深埋在体内的某样东西忽然加快了频率，千空猝不及防地瞪大眼睛，却没来得及捂住嘴巴，索性他们这一桌刚刚有谁赢了一手好牌，欢呼声最大程度上掩盖了他的异常，但百舌还是听到一点，男人啧了一声，扭头冲着声源方向大吼了一声：“都给我安静点傻逼们！千空······”

然而他的话并没能问完，自上而下某个高大身躯投下的阴影好整以暇地将少年笼罩，身着红西服的灵长类最强一手搭在千空肩上，一手插在口袋里。他将颤抖着的Bunny轻轻往怀里带了带，另一头刚刚发出欢呼的那个位置已经空了，刚刚赢牌的那个幸运的家伙就是他。

“司？你怎么过来了？”百舌有点惊讶，注意力也跟着转移，司冲他笑了笑，伸手将千空额角渗出的一点汗渍擦去，“千空的状态不太好，所以我就过来看看，嗯，百舌，你应该不介意我带千空去洗手间调整一下吧？”

有人愿意接替自己工作，百舌自然无不可，男人耸耸肩就又回头重新捡起自己的筹码，而在无人注意的角度，司脱下自己的西服上身，围在千空腰间，半搂半抱着腿已经完全软掉的Bunny走进了洗手间。

“千空是真的很敏感呢。”

轻轻的笑声回荡在空无一人的洗手间内，就在最里侧的隔间，方才还站在赌桌前后侍弄左右的小兔子此时此刻整个人都被按趴在水箱上，纤细手腕从后往前给衣冠楚楚的红西装少年牢牢捉着按在墙上，纤细的腰部下塌，饱满圆润的屁股向后高高翘起，像是正在发情一般轻轻的痉挛、震颤，向左右大大分开的两腿间富有弹性的布料已经被扯开了，露出的粉嫩肉穴和漂亮性器皆被粘腻的浊白色染的一片狼籍。

司的手指就塞在里面，又粗又长又硬的三根，搅动、撑开中发出淫荡的水声，千空把水箱抱的更紧了，口中呻吟和喘息愈发粗重，难以自持，“哈、啊······司、混蛋······啊······！”

猝不及防被按到了前列腺，千空惊叫出声，浑身筛糠一样抖，他的Bunny制服根本没脱，耳朵尾巴和高跟鞋都还原原本本地穿着，修长的腿在每一次快感的袭击中绷出漂亮的线条，脚趾在鞋尖里不住蜷缩，耳朵和尾巴也跟着摇摆，真如同一只深陷情潮，急切等待播种的母兔子似的。

司的眼神也愈加强烈起来，手指几下大幅度的抽插，后穴中立刻飞溅出富余的粘液，千空猛地瞪大眼睛，拼命捂住嘴巴，“嗯嗯、唔嗯······啊、啊！呃······”

“看吧，真的是很敏感。”

司又笑了，既怜爱又淫荡，大手从后向前滑过纤细而紧致的腰部，拨开早被射的湿透的裆部的布料握住颤抖着流出精液的前端轻轻搓捻。

只用后穴就高潮，今天是第二次了。

“闭、嘴······嗯啊、哈啊！”

千空腰眼跳动，然而却无法反驳，他的下腹和后穴的肠肉都像是在火烧，他很饥渴，他想要司操他，想的几乎都发痛。

“刚才也是，在大家面前高潮了吧？”

一手插着千空的肉穴，一手撸动的千空的阴茎的司恶劣地明知故问，在小兔子被他塞进后穴里，压在前列腺上的那个小东西折磨到高潮的时候他就在旁边，为他分散百舌注意力，在他扶着他走进洗手间的一路上，如果不是他系了衣服在他腰间，所有人都能看到他高潮时射出的精液，粘稠的、亮晶晶的，顺着丰满的大腿内侧，在每一次迈步间淌下。

“吵、死了！啊、哈啊······嗯！赶紧把、哈啊！赶紧把那玩意给我拿出来！”

被前后夹击的快感制裁的几乎说不出完整的句子，千空呻吟着扭动腰部，双腿颤抖着紧绷，这个时候空气中的嗡嗡声才清晰起来，一个乒乓球大小的跳蛋，就埋在他的肉穴里，压在他的前列腺上，振动频率连接着司的手机，在他在赌桌前忙前忙后的走动的时候，身后这个混蛋就坐在另一头，随心所欲地改变着震动的频率，欣赏自己的男朋友被隐秘的欲望折磨的岌岌可危的样子。

虽然不想承认，刚刚在司碰到他肩膀的瞬间，他就射了，全射在Bunny服的下身上，拼尽全力才没有当众浪叫出来。那枚跳蛋此时此刻还在他体内，保持着一个不疾不徐的频率，被司的手指推动着，前前后后操干着他。

但是那已经不够了，他想要更火热、更粗大，更有质量的东西来贯穿他，他原本不是这么饥渴而放荡的人，是司把他变成这样。

“我知道我知道，千空，已经想要进去了吧。”司笑着轻轻抚摸他滚烫而细腻的脸侧，把吻一个个印在那已经全红的脖颈上，他的声音和动作都温柔，说出的话却是恶劣至极，仿佛那天使一样的面孔仅仅是表象，内芯实际是个黑透了的，墨汁一样的大恶魔。

“千空自己把跳蛋拿出来，我就进去，好吗？”

绝望地呜咽一声，已经几乎忍耐到极限的千空眼泪都要流出来了，然而在做爱的时候司几乎永远是主导，他不得不用虚软的双腿再一次勉强撑起颤抖的下半身，把屁股撅得更高，脚尖用力，推挤着体内那枚滑溜溜的小玩具。

“啊啊、哈啊、混蛋······司、啊！”

千空拉长脖颈，大量多余的润滑液混合着肠液从后穴里泉涌一样汩汩流淌出来，在紧身制服勒出的肉感十足的臀部上散发出淫靡的光泽，他喘息着、哼叫着，一点一点把跳蛋向外推挤，然而他体力到底是不够，没法做到一鼓作气，在他每次泄力的瞬间，跳蛋就被夹回去一点，像是有人在身后不轻不重地操着他，将他本就旺盛的欲火勾引的更加难以忍受。

“哈啊、哈啊、啊——！”

千空再也受不了了，他伸手向后把后穴扒开，咬紧牙关昂起脑袋，下本身最后猛然用力，几秒钟的寂静，噗叽噗叽的粘腻水声缓慢响起，散粉色的跳蛋撑开穴口，缓慢地显出圆形，大量的润滑油同一时间被挤出来，这些东西方才一直积存在千空的体内，折磨的他欲火焚身。

“对，就是这样，加油千空，就快出来了。”

从身后传来的司的声音也沙哑而饥渴，没有谁能在目睹这一出香艳色情的表演后还无动于衷，他早就硬了，在牌桌下视线盯紧千空的每一个瞬间，他都硬的发疼，千空总是能激起他自己都从未察觉过的，漫无边际的欲望。

“哈啊——！！！”

一声硬物撞击的声音猝然响起，跳蛋被射到马桶盖上又滚下地板，弹跳了几下后不知去向，被堵住的大量的润滑油没了阻挡，泄洪一样地喷溅出来，千空彻底脱了力，趴在水箱上上气不接下气地粗喘，泪眼迷蒙的双眸半眯着，因为快感而略显涣散，他的身体无意识地抽搐，每动一下，就有更多的润滑油从后穴涌出来。

他又高潮了一次，在把跳蛋推出来的瞬间。

在目不能及的身后，司深深地吸了一口气，而后猛地抓住他半边臀肉，将另一条腿抬起，千空打了个哆嗦，倒吸一口冷气，他感觉到了那根属于灵长类最强的恐怖的东西就戳在自己的两腿之间，借着润滑液的便利，蹭在自己抽搐的后穴上浅浅地滑动。

“可以吗？千空。”

司低声问道，声音并非是挑逗的戏谑，竟然是真实的诚恳，千空呜咽了一声，在逐渐复苏的欲望中咬牙切齿地吼道：“赶紧操我，混蛋！”

现在想想当初自己许下那样的承诺的时候，确实是太冲动了点。

如果按照司的话来讲，他和千空的相遇纯然是场意外。

即便司自知不是一个想象力丰富的人，但是被一群彪形大汉簇拥着，在赌场里度过自己的十八岁生日按照普通人的标准无论如何也有点太超过了。

头顶华丽吊灯倾斜下蜜色瀑布一样的浓稠金光  
墙纸花纹亦很繁复，配上耳畔一刻不停歇的筹码和机关相互碰击的声响，一副再经典不过的纸醉金迷的场景就铺展在他眼前。

司用单手撑住额头，只觉得有点头晕目眩。

这种地方他自己是无论如何不可能来的，他从十二岁开始最讨厌的就是这种地方，一时失足的原因也只是因为盛情难却，不小心将今天是自己十八岁生日的事情捅给了俱乐部那群精力旺盛无处发泄的男人们，紧接着就是以百舌为首的一众唯恐天下不乱的拳手们硬是蒙上他的眼睛，将他推上出租（他们不得不花十几分钟来向司机解释这真的不是一场团伙绑票），一个多小时的漆黑和颠簸后，到达的就是这个亮的令人望而生畏的建筑。

比起他的不自在，擅自将他裹挟来的一群男人们却兴致高昂，不如说他们原本就只是想找个理由来纵情声色，让他「开开眼界」不过是微不足道的附带。

但他毕竟还是这场盛会名义上的主角，用牙齿把酒瓶咬开的百舌眼尖的看见他脸色不好，便嬉笑着走过来撞了撞他的肩膀：“别这么拘谨嘛司桑，既然来了就和大伙儿们好好玩玩吧，都说了今天我们请客了吧？”

这根本不是钱的问题。

司在心底苦笑，但他还能怪罪谁？对未来的事情守口如瓶的是他自己，所以如今他也不能迁怒于这些只是想让他融入群体的不知情者。为了别人而隐藏、压抑自己的心情是早就习惯了的事情了，他才十八岁，却活得像个圆滑世故的社会人，司反感这样的自己，唯一令他稍感安慰的恐怕就只有第一次下染缸是和自己熟悉的一群队友，而不是在别的什么肮脏的成年人的强迫下就犯的这一件事了。

“谢谢，百舌。替我也谢谢大家，不过这种地方我还是算了，你们务必玩得尽兴。”司冲百舌轻轻摇头表明立场，黑豹一样的男人眼睛微微眯着，从鼻腔里发出很轻的一声笑，接着又是一声叹息，他昂头灌了一口酒。

“说真的，司桑。”百舌耸耸肩，“这事儿也不是我一个人张罗的，大家都一致同意该让你出来放松放松。”

司闻言怔了一下，百舌继续说下去，“你天天不是操心队里的事情就是操心比赛的事情，而且司桑你还是学生吧？我要是像你这么活一个星期就要翘辫子了，所以就今天，给自己放个假开心开心吧。”

百舌张开双臂，很有他风格地拥抱纸醉金迷。司稍微有些发愣，实话说他真没想到自己会从百舌口中听到这些，但百舌说的也确实没错。在俱乐部里他实力强横，待人接物也礼貌周到地挑不出毛病，几乎是一经落地就成了整个队伍的领导角色。当你接管领导角色的时候，你也就同时背负上了同等的责任，协调一群拳手不比训导一群不驯服的猛兽更容易多少，长久以来他一直作为责任理所应当地肩负着，从来没想过也没指望过会有人记住。

也许他确实是应该放松，但是这种对于正常人而言再简单不过的事情，对他而言却不是磨磨嘴皮子就能做到的。

司垂下眼角，刚想要道谢，人群里却突然起了一阵欢呼，百舌也越过他向后看，不知道是看见了什么，表情一下子戏谑起来，司认得那种表情，那种「可算开始有趣了」的表情，含着一点惊讶，他也向后看去——他看到一只雪白的兔子。  
司缓缓地睁大了眼睛。

这么说大概太抽象了，准确地说是那种赌场都会有的，穿着暴露而性感的Bunny，但真正叫人对他过目不忘的是他的性别，没有属于女性的丰满的乳房，还有白皙脖颈上明显的喉结，那是一个货真价实的少年。

“千空！这边这边！”

司还在愣神的时候百舌却已经兴奋地大声招呼起来，举手投足间是熟人的熟稔，端着酒水和其他零碎东西的Bunny扫了他一眼，转着圈把东西分发出去，最后才绕到百舌身边。

虽然知道不应该，但司还是控制不住自己把视线一路黏在他身上，他看见他毛绒绒的兔子耳朵和尾巴随着每一下迈步轻轻晃动，红底黑皮高跟每一下都像是踩在他心上。

百舌很响地吹了声口哨，把司从恍然中惊醒，直接上手捏了捏少年裸露在外的腰，男人戏谑地笑道：“今天穿的格外的性感嘛，怎么了千空？知道我要带人来所以盛装打扮了吗？”

“梦话留到酒精中毒的时候再说吧，你又带了哪头大猩猩过来？”对百舌的揶揄一毫米也不在意，千空嗤笑一声直接把酒瓶子怼到后者嘴边让他用牙咬开，再倒进高脚杯里。

百舌哈哈大笑，看得出他是真的觉得有趣，和他相处这么久了，司还没见他对哪个人这么有兴趣过，不过话又说回来，自己也是一样，眼前这个少年有着谁也说不清的，独特的引力。

“啊这就是我和你说过的。”脖子又被一把搂住，司有些无奈地配合百舌的表演，“我们兢兢业业的好队长，灵长类最强的高中生，狮子王司桑！”

被这么浮夸地介绍让司有点尴尬，视线尽头少年抱着胳膊看他，这个瞬间司才得以好好打量他，少年很随意地倚靠在赌桌边沿，修长白皙的腿整个暴露出来微微交叠在一起，他真的很瘦，臀部却丰满，紧身制服勾勒了所有曲线。

他当然是色情的，但那种色情却又带着一种满不在乎的意味，并不是风月场所里许多从事类似行业的男女们脸上佯装的不屑，也没有半点负面的情感，就只是非常的坦荡，坦荡的叫人心生敬意。

“狮子王司？”少年扬起眉毛，司看到他勾起嘴角，“那可真是荣幸，石神千空，和这些大猩猩们一样叫我千空就可以。”

“那千空也叫我司没问题的。”

“是吗。”

千空笑了一下，谈话就这么中断了，司不知道在这种场合该对这种职业的人说些什么，他是真的没有经验，通常情况下他会回避这样不擅长的场合，说一两句避重就轻的话就礼貌离开，但这一次他却一反常态地想要把对话继续下去，今天如果不是意外他也不会来这个地方，对于一直以来几乎只靠表面人际活下去的司而言就算是多说了那么一两句又怎样呢？但现在的司却没工夫去考虑那些功利，他想那么做，就只是因为他想而已。

千空突然抿唇一笑，冲他倾过身子，司僵在原地，淡淡的酒味混合着也许是千空本人的味道飘散到鼻腔里，有那么一瞬间司几乎以为千空要亲他。但是少年只是伸手取走了他身后的那只高脚杯，替他把酒倒满，然后轻盈地站直身子笑道：“来了就好好享受吧，大猩猩们。”

千空转身走了，背影消失在人潮里，百舌还咬着刚才的瓶盖，冲司抬抬下巴：“感觉怎样？”

“他在这儿工作吗？”司问道。

“打工的，应该和司桑你一样是附近的学生。”

司又一次诧异地睁大眼睛，原来他不仅仅是看上去显小而已，真正的年龄恐怕还不及自己。但千空也并不像是走投无路的样子，司不知道究竟为什么他会选择在赌场做Bunny。

也许是司思考的时间有点久，百舌抬起打牌的眼睛说道：“不过他只干刚才那些杂事。”

司怔了一下，百舌笑了一声，冲着不远处贩卖酒水的吧台抬了抬下巴，那里一个白衣女人正抱着胳膊扫视会场，面容姣好，神色却冷酷。

“谁要是想打他的主义，第一个就要被雾雨那女人把头拧掉。”百舌说着打了个哆嗦，但语气里却没有多少害怕意味，更近似于一种自我调侃，叫司意识到那个名叫石神千空的少年，在这里是真的被尊重着的。

真的是很不可思议的一个人。

无意加入队友们的牌局，又对在原地滞留感到憋闷，司索性起来在会场里随意走动。

最开始确实是抱着一点「要是能找到千空就好了」的想法，但是这点期待也在意识到赌场的占地面积和人流量之后被果断掐灭了。一旦没有了目标，周遭的远近人物就都一股脑地拥到眼前来，赌场里人员形形色色，但最多的还是他最讨厌的那种肮脏的中年人，走形的身材和闪烁物欲的双眼，不知不觉就让他心中在冰层下涌动的岩浆重新沸腾起来。

“光是看着多没意思。”

熟悉又陌生的声线从背后猝然响起，吓了司一跳，原来不知不觉他已经盯着一个位置看了太久太入神了，想找的人就站在自己身后都没察觉。像是刚才一样抱着胳膊，千空自下而上饶有兴味地打量他。

“千空，你是什么时候······”

“我说了光是看着很没意思吧？”不由分说地推着司的后背把人往前赶，千空邪笑着直接把一头雾水的司推上正前方牌桌的对手席，做东的是个中年男人，一左一右搂着两个美艳女郎，他今晚运气大抵不错，油光闪烁的脸上满是意气风发，对半路杀出来的司不屑一顾。

像是不想在气势上输给对方似的，千空竟然也直接迈开腿大大咧咧坐到司的怀里，司整个人都僵住了，千空沉甸甸的、丰满的臀部就落在他大腿上，把他想说的所有有的没的全扼杀在喉咙里。  
“喂那边那个大叔，这边的灵长类最强的高中生想试试手气，不知道能不能和你玩一把？”

千空声音一响，无论荷官还是男人还是女人的视线都一齐扎过来，司这才清醒，微微皱着眉头看着坐在他怀里撑着下巴嬉笑着的人，“千空，你究竟想做什么？”

他倒不是害怕会赌输，虽然说出来多少有点骄傲的意味，但他的头脑远超过一般人，即便是第一次接触的游戏也能很快上手，运气也不赖，虽然最初可能会做些让步，但最后的赢家他有把握拿下。

他早就习惯当赢家了。

千空回过头扫了他一眼，嘴唇微微开合：「既然来了，就得赢点什么回去，对吧？」

说罢又对着尚且没什么兴致的男人喊道：“别磨蹭了，只要你赢了我就给你口，怎样？”

所有人都惊呆了，司直接掐住千空的腰把人抬到和自己同一高度叫道：“千空！？”

“放心，我们百分之一百亿会赢的。”红眸中闪烁着兴奋的光泽，千空直接伸手按住司的侧脸和他贴了一下额头，满腔怒火打在棉花上的司喉头一梗，叹口气将人放开。

荷官已经开始发牌，开的是经典的21点，听着千空小声给他科普的游戏规则，司微微眯起了眼睛。

这下非赢不可了。

结局当然是他们赢了。

不，光是赢了还不够准确，应该叫「大获全胜」才更恰当，虽然对于赌博本身绝对没有任何深入了解的兴趣，但司也不得不说看着一个自己最厌恶的那类人露出气急败坏的表情很大程度上地愉悦了他的身心。

他和千空的组合让对手输了个底儿掉，最后躲瘟神一样狼狈遁走，把庄子都留给了他，千空带着满脸扭曲的奸笑数着流水般的筹码，“你一半我一半，没意见吧？”

司摇摇头，有点好笑地看着满眼都是钱的他，他就知道这只机灵的小兔子会帮他绝对是为了趁机捞一笔，“千空都拿去吧，本来也是托了你的福才赢下来的。”

司说的诚恳，没有千空的指点他自己或许也能赢，但绝对不会赢的如此漂亮，21点也算是一个人能有多聪明最好的展示舞台，而司只觉得千空的智商大抵远在自己之上。

这句话让千空多看了他一眼，哗啦一声，突然把所有的筹码都推给荷官，千空笑着站起来，“那我可就不客气了，灵长类最强様。”

司刚想回给他一个笑脸，千空就邪笑着用手指勾住他的衣领，没有防备的司本能地顺从了千空的动作，紧接着就是一双贴在脸颊上的柔软的唇瓣。

唇膏的味道。

司睁大了眼睛，连千空是什么时候离开的都不知道，回过神来的时候却看到筹码都还留在原地，千空一枚都没拿走。

司坐在原地愣了一会儿，脸上柔软的触感还残留着，他知道自己脸上大概正有些滑稽地盖着唇膏印子，但他却一点都不想伸手去擦。

虽然是很自以为是的想法，但是此时此刻司却忍不住地觉得，千空是不是只是想让他开心点儿才陪他去戏弄那个男人的呢？

抬起头第二次确认了一下门牌上的字迹，司伸手叩了叩门，在听到细微的回应声后才推开门走进去。

今天是他难得有时间回学校出勤的日子，虽说他即便不跟着课程进度自己自学也能有不错的成绩，但公立学校到底还是需要最低限度的出勤率才被允许毕业。

弯下腰从对于常人而言绰绰有余，对于他就有些低矮的门框下走过，司抬起头看向被各式各样叫不出名字的仪器包围的那个身穿白大褂的背影，然后很没形象地愣在原地。

“过来了？你要的仪器就在那里，小心点别······”白发的少年一边晃着试管一边转过身，视线落在司脸上的时候也愣住了。司无论如何不会想到，百舌口中的「附近的学生」会以这样一种戏剧性的方式得到验证。

于司的震惊不一样，千空倒是很快反应过来了  
勾着嘴角把试管放回架子上，千空抱着胳膊挑了一下眉毛，“呋呋呋，欢迎光临科学部，灵长类最强様。”

司简直没法把眼前人和那天晚上浑身都是性魅力的Bunny联系在一起，白大褂把他绝大多数肌肤都包裹起来了，只露出白皙的一小节脖颈，宝石般的红眼睛在正午的日光下明晰通透，笑吟吟地看着他。

司忽然觉得自己面上有点发烫。

“说是会有人来，没想到是你啊，司。”千空转过身去用钥匙把柜门打开，眼神示意他跟上，司怔了一下，“千空知道我也在这所学校？”

“和大名鼎鼎的灵长类最强的高中生同校，想不知道都很难吧？”目不转睛盯着司小心翼翼将贵重仪器抱出来，千空答道。

科学部作为科技领先整所学校几百年的地方，许多理科老师在授课的时候偶尔也会来借实验器材之类，司曾经也有耳闻科学部的部长是个有点奇怪但挺有意思的人，对所有科学相关都感兴趣，即便是对自己掏腰包制办的仪器，如果有人有需要也不吝惜出借，司只是没想到会是千空。

“小心一点啊，虽然答应了借给你们，但是也不是说就可以随便怠慢了······”千空絮絮叨叨地嘱咐的样子对司而言很新鲜，然而那些话却没进到司的脑子里，他抱着仪器站在原地微微皱眉看着千空，有些生气又有点泄气。

可是他到底又在生谁的气呢？是生气千空明明知道他们就在一所学校却在分别的这将近一个月来从来没试图找过他？还是生气千空没在第一次见面的时候就告诉他这个事实？

但是仔细想想无论哪一条都说不通，如果换成是自己在赌场做着Bunny，偶然碰到了同个学校的同学，会不想和盘托出也是客情合理的，何况就算是司知道了又能怎么样呢？来科学部找他，然后对他说，你好，我就是那天晚上被你亲了一下的那个家伙？

也许他只是生自己的气。

回过神来的时候千空正盯着自己，像是在说「你还有什么事？」司环顾一圈活动室，突然问道：“千空在赌场工作是为了这些东西吗？”

千空愣了一下，看得出他完全没想到司会说出这样的话，但脸上却也没有被冒犯的神情，反而笑了笑：“啊，没错，我就是沉迷宇宙和哆啦A梦的最喜欢科学的少年，为了去宇宙钱是必要的。”

“那样的话为什么要选择赌场呢？别的地方应该也有······”

“因为那里工资最高。”千空靠在实验台上打断了司的话，他微微眯起眼睛，勾起嘴角，在赌场的工作果然还是影响了他，这个瞬间他看上去又像是那只可爱又性感的小兔子了，“况且也就是被看看而已，又不会少块肉，怎么想都是我赚了吧？”  
司沉默了一会儿，千空也看着他，他突然耸了耸肩，“怎么？有什么问题吗？”

如果这里点了头的话，他们两个的交集毫无疑问就会在这里被切断了吧，但是司摇了摇头，“不，没有，一点也没有。”

在和千空相遇后司也思考了很多，最初确实是有些介意Bunny的身份，但随后他便想到自己也不过是供更上一个阶层娱乐的玩偶罢了，被盛赞为灵长类最强又怎样呢？作为拳手的他也并不比千空更体面，反倒是能坦率地只看着自己想要的东西，笔直地前进，竭力去追求的千空来的更加了不起。

千空扬起眉毛，司冲他点了一下头便准备告辞  
走到门口的时候却被千空叫住了，司回过头，有点惊讶地看着千空冲他笑的微微眯起眼睛，“如果你还有时间的话，下次也欢迎你来。”

“无论是哪边，都欢迎你来。”

虽然被千空说了「欢迎你来」但是司没有想到他们在赌场的二次会面会来的这么快。

目之所及处除去尽情享受着酒精、烟草和赌博的队友之外就是相谈甚欢的经纪人和赞助人，故地重游的契机是一场圆满收官的表演赛，赞助人对他们起到的宣传效果赞不绝口，便阔绰出手在赌场辟出一块专区，供全体成员彻夜笙歌纵情享乐。

作为拳手出道的几年来类似的邀约司大大小小也接到过不少，但他出众的情商和上佳的口才总能帮他全身而退，于是即便他的曝光程度在队内数一数二，这些年来出入类似场合的经历居然也就真的只有被百舌他们匡来的那一次。至于这一次会一反常态点头应允，如果说他一点都没抱着「想要再看一看Bunny装的千空」的想法的话，他自己恐怕都不好意思相信。

自从上一次在科学部的不期而遇之后，司在学校的所有闲暇就几乎都和千空粘在一起了。两个人虽说年龄差了两岁，兴趣爱好和性格也都大相径庭，说起话来却意外的很投机。就好像是科学部的人常常难以想象那样头脑简单到几乎是单细胞的大树会和那样聪敏的千空聊些什么一样，所有见过他们出双入对形影不离的人也完全不知道他们是什么时候搞好了关系。

世界知名的拳手会和未来的大科学家每天又在聊些什么呢？答案是并没有什么特别的。

真的就只是一些很琐碎没有意义的话题，但司却打心底里珍惜那样安闲平静的时光。虽说在各个年龄层的女性之中都有着相当的人气，甚至连不怎么看电视的大树也对他名讳有耳闻，但实际上司在学校并没有能真正称得上是「朋友」的存在。

就仿佛是所有人都敬畏他身上的光环，都觉得不该用无意义的对话浪费他的时间，但是剥去灵长类最强和其他许许多多的头衔的司也仅仅是一个刚刚成年的高中生，每天都在为了自己所爱之人的生死存亡而奔波劳碌，他想要的实际上也仅仅是能毫无顾忌展现真实自我的一隅，而不会对任何人、任何事抱有成见的千空是个太完美的对象。

和千空相处让司觉得自由，也许除此之外还多点什么，但已经被生活无数次教导过不要要求太多的司满足于目前的状态，至于那些被裹挟在内心最深处的情绪究竟是什么，现在的司还不打算去深究。

今天千空有在当值吗？在赌场一刻不停歇的嘈杂声响中司漫无边际地想着。这几天忙于表演赛的事情，学校自然是连日缺席的，通过手机的联络也很少，加上千空在赌场打工的排班常常会根据他手头在做的实验有调整，所以今天到底能不能得偿所愿，实际完全是凭运气的事情。会为了一点点虚无缥缈的可能就同意涉足自己曾经多看一眼都觉得作呕的地方，司觉得自己大概确实是有哪里非常不妙了。

打火机开启的啪嚓声响起，司回过神来，方才还在和教练和经纪人谈天说地的赞助人不知什么时候坐到了他旁边，口中咬着的雪茄散发出辛辣浓烈的烟味，司得用上大部分的自制力才能掩盖住自己不流露出明显的厌恶。

“这次的宣传活动真是辛苦了，司君，你帮了我们的大忙了，不愧是灵长类最强的高中生，人气真是不可估量啊。”

司在心里皱起了眉头，他不喜欢这样拐弯抹角的说话方式，但并不代表他就不明白意思，眼前这个赞助人显然有私人委托想和他商量，而且八成不太见的了光。

投资人见司的眼神也改变了，便满意地将雪茄取出来，涂了一口烟，“司君现在应该还没毕业？毕业后有什么打算吗？”

果然来了。司垂下眼角，遮住一点讥嘲，只礼貌地回复道：“我目前的想法是转职成为职业选手，现在的我的专业水平，嗯，说实话还有很多不足的地方。”

“是吗······”赞助人若有所思地说，很快又咧开嘴角露出一口被烟酒浸染的枯黄的牙齿，“在我看来司君的能力已经足够强了。”毕竟都已经被盛赞为灵长类最强了，“关于这件事，我有一个提议，不知道司君有没有兴趣听听？”

“您请讲吧。”

“我的团队，目前还很缺乏像你这样有实力又有分寸的打手。”赞助人圆滑地说，一场合作下来也让司知道眼前人的业务范围并不仅仅局限于表演赛的承办，还有许许多多牵涉到商业赌局性质的地下赛事等等，有时一整场下来的资金流动可以达到天文数字。

“司君现在打比赛赚钱很辛苦吧。”赞助人抬起眉毛意有所指，“如果毕业后有意向加入我的团队的话，只要能好好听从教练的指挥，无论是技术还是薪酬肯定都能更上一层楼的。”

像是为了表达友好似的，赞助人拍了拍司的肩膀，笑着问道：“如何？司君有兴趣吗？”

司在桌子下捏紧了拳头。

弦外之音他听的很真切，这也是为什么他现在想拽着这个人的头发直接把他的脸摔在赌桌上，想要把他说出刚才那番话的舌头拔出来扔去喂野狗，想要直接把这张桌子掀翻，然后告诉他狮子王司永远不会陪他打令人唾弃的假赛。

但是他不行，至少在此时此刻此地不行，于是他只能咧开一个温和的微笑，回答道：“谢谢您的提议，但我目前暂时还是想先完成学业，毕竟机会，就像格斗场上的形式一样多变，我也想再多观望一会儿，到时候再下决定。”

按照他的标准，这算是一出委婉的拒绝，但赞助人显然不想死心，这就是身居高位习惯了居高临下人的惯性思维，总觉得一切都在自己掌控之中，再强硬的态度只要自己摆明情况，软硬兼施总能逼得人就范。

“嘛，司君也别急着拒绝，我记得你的教练应该说过你还是很需要钱的吧？我可以预付你一部分薪酬，只要你愿意在毕业后和我签约。”

“谢谢您的邀请，我很荣幸，但是目前······”

碰上个别难缠的对手也是家常便饭了，司强打精神周旋着，只想尽早结束这无形的折磨，一个熟悉声音却猝不及防插了进来。

“你还真过来了？欢迎光临欢迎观临。”

高跟鞋的声音和独特的笑声，是千空。他身上穿的仍然是第一次见面那套制服，雪白的皮肤和美好的曲线在紧身的黑布料下闪耀，他端着托盘，勾着嘴角把酒水和点心摆到不会妨碍游戏又触手可及的位置。

司心中与赞助人对话的那些不愉快立刻一扫而空，整个人都因为千空的存在而雀跃起来，看来今天的他还是幸运的。千空有点好笑地看着两眼泛光的大狗，刚想张嘴多调侃几句，却冷不丁被抓住了手腕，小兔子和大狗狗都愣了一下，回过头的时候只看到赞助人已经在烟灰缸里摁灭了雪茄，粘稠的视线仿佛有实质的舌头，滑溜溜地舔过少年挤的饱满的臀和纤细的背。

顺着分明的手骨，中年男人充满暗示意味地抚摸了一下，千空立刻露出一个肉眼可见的反感表情，当场就要把手抽回来，却被眼疾手快地拽住拉了回来，甚至拉的一个踉跄。

“喂你干什么？”千空皱眉，他没见过这个人，想来也是第一次光顾这里的新客，接待新客一般不是他的活儿，因为这些人总是不懂规矩，非要被安保教训一通才长记性，这次因为来的又是百舌他们他才直接过来了，没想到又会碰上这样的烂事。

“你叫什么名字？一起过来喝一杯吧？今天晚上这一块都是我们的。”

都是你们的？千空简直要笑出来，这句话要是叫这赌场真正的主人，那个金头发的暴发户听见了估计要笑到把屋顶震塌，有些人就是眼界太窄，还偏偏爱显示。

“放手。”千空扯了一下胳膊，“这是为你好，大叔。”

“你听不懂我说的什么吗？过来坐下陪我们喝酒。”像是被区区一介兔女郎的放肆态度激怒了一般，赞助人加大力度想要直接把人扯过来，司眯起眼睛刚想要开口，旁边一个声音却插了进来。

“喂，臭老头你干什么呢？”百舌阴着脸看向千空被扯着的手腕，鼻梁叠出三层褶皱，像是头被彻底惹恼了的低狺的野豹，“赶紧给我把手松开，不懂这儿的规矩吗？”

没料到自己会被百舌这么直白地下面子，赞助人瞬间涨红了脸，额角迸出青筋，“我看不懂规矩的是你，百舌。”他威胁一般地说道，“你最好和你的队长学学怎么说话。”

百舌的回答是直接站了起来，他是轻量级，但那也不代表着他的体格对普通人而言就没有威慑力，何况即便是在赛场上，他也是以那纯粹的杀意扬名的，如果不是规矩里明明白白写着不允许把人揍到翘辫子，恐怕死在他手里的对手都能填满一座墓园了。

“我他妈说让你给老子放手，听见了吗？”

所有人的视线都一齐集中过来，场面眼看着就要失去控制，有心想阻拦的经纪人和其他合作方都没胆子挡百舌的路，而其他有本事拉架的又基本都在等着看百舌怎么把这老色鬼的脑袋开瓢。

千空也在瞪百舌，赌场出了事情他也对不起让他在这儿工作的龙水，但是这没什么卵用，百舌想干的事儿如果没人去拦他就会干到底，他听且只听比他强的人的话，其他人在他眼里都是微不足道的沙尘。

赞助人还在继续拽着千空的手，不知道是被百舌的气场慑人地失去了最基本的判断力，还是死撑着想保全自己的脸面，在气氛紧绷到一触即发的瞬间，司突然站了起来。

赞助人被吓了一跳，看着两米多高的人的身影说不出话来，百舌也扬起眉毛，但到底是暂时停下来了，他也想看看自己这个队长面对这种烂人会怎么说、怎么做。

“虽然很抱歉，但是可以暂时把他交给我吗？”司的视线在千空诧异的脸上扫过，他伸手故意搂住了千空的腰，营造出一个暧昧的暗示，“我会好好教给他规矩的，这样您下次再来的时候就方便多了，可以吗？”

“······是、是吗？这样也好，那就拜托你了。”挂着满头的冷汗，中年男人终于放开了千空的手腕，那上头已经起了一圈明显的红印，千空皱着眉头放到桌下揉了揉。

“那我就先失陪了，各位继续好好享受吧，我会尽快回来的。”

温和地微笑了一下，司揽着千空的腰转身消失在了人群里，把所有乱七八糟的人和事都远远地甩到身后。

打开员工更衣室的门，千空和司一前一后地钻进去，关上门后面面相觑了半分钟，同时爆发出一阵夸张的大笑。

“哈哈哈你看见那老头的表情没有？你要再晚几秒钟他八成就要尿裤子了！”千空抱着肚子笑着笑的眼泪都要流出来，司也满脸笑意地看着这样的千空。这就是石神千空，从来不会为了这样的烂人烂事劳心伤神，还总能为自己找到乐趣。

“嗯，真是抱歉千空，让你为难了。”司牵起那只被捏出红印的手腕，放在掌心里揉了揉，他迟早会找机会把那个男人的手腕掰断。

“哈？你说什么呢？是我让你们为难了吧？嘛算了，这种事情在刚开始都习惯了。”

千空满不在乎地摆摆手，然后便当着司的面利落地踢掉高跟鞋，只穿着黑色丝袜赤脚站在地上，摘下发箍和项圈之后把手伸到背后去够衣服的拉链。司吓了一跳。

“千空？你要在这里换衣服？”

千空抬头奇怪地扫了他一眼，“看就知道是了吧？你都和那老头那么说了我肯定回不去了，不过今天晚上我本来就快下班了，看到你们来了去打个招呼而已。”

“这样啊······”

不知是出于什么心理，司尴尬地背过身去，千空没理他，只独自一人和制服做着搏斗，尽管司努力将脑海中的想象和内心的冲动都屏蔽，衣料摩擦的窸窣声和千空的嘀咕声还是不由自主地就被他收进了耳朵里。

“啊，这个真麻烦······”千空抱怨的声音传来，司的站姿愈发僵硬，这时候一只手突然拍上他的肩膀，司险些跳起来。

“你怎么了？”千空狐疑地扫视表情僵硬的司，他衣服脱了一半，深色的包胸上衣被扯到临近肋骨的位置，雪白的胸膛裸露着，因为色系稀缺的缘故连乳头都是淡粉色，像是奶油蛋糕上点缀的莓果。

司简直不知道眼睛该往哪里放，“不，没什么······千空有什么事吗？”

“啊，这里拉链卡住了，过来帮我拉一下吧。”大概是自己也不喜欢这副样子，千空没有继续追问，而是转过身把后背露给司。藏在缝线后的细细的金属拉链果真是卡住了，但司的注意力一时却集中不起来。千空很瘦，但该有肉的地方却一点也不含糊，视线顺着凹陷的脊背线向下能看到美丽的蝴蝶骨和纤细的掐腰，弹性布料包裹的臀部又圆又挺，在刻意营造出的三角地带里呼之欲出。司咽下一口唾液，一点也不怀疑为什么千空即便是个少年，赌场的人也人人都喜欢盯着他看。

“喂，发什么呆啊？快点。”等了半天不见司动作的千空出言催促，司猛然一怔，这才从大片大片的肉色里回过神来。

“抱歉，千空，这就好了。”也许是心虚，接下来的几十秒司都没敢再乱看，将拉链解开后就立刻又转过身去，规矩的千空忍不住嘟囔着取笑他「明明都是男人搞什么呢」，而司也只能一边打着哈哈一面把话题转移开，自己默默地在心里念叨着这和性别根本没有关系。

是千空本身对他有吸引力，至于为什么，就连他自己也说不清楚。

不，也许他清楚，只是暂时没有去看。

解决了拉链的麻烦之后接下来就顺畅许多，在司的背后千空把包胸的制服和丝袜都脱下来放在凳子上，还有和制服配套的丁字裤，字面意义上地浑身赤裸着，千空走到自己的更衣柜前把私人物品一样样取出来。

司觉得自己的心跳声大的千空都能听见，千空的更衣柜就在他平行的左手边，余光中他能看到少年给自己套上平角裤和外裤，屁股上的肉在抬腿的时候相互挤压，被包裹在布料里起伏滑动，在系好腰带的时候千空忍不住发出一声轻轻的叹息，司移开眼睛，他没法再看了。

“你一直都是这样吗？”穿外套的时候千空突然问道，这时候司才察觉到他们之间不知不觉陷入了彻底的安静。

“千空是指？”

“和那些大叔们天天绕来绕去，被烦得想打人的时候也得保持微笑，还要时刻看着自己的队友别把人揍了什么的。”

“噗！”司忍不住笑了出来，明明都是些很糟糕的事情，可从千空嘴里说出来却仿佛轻松了很多，甚至能让他笑着面对，“嗯，大概是吧，不过我已经习惯了，所以千空不用担心。”

“谁担心你了，笨蛋——！”

跨上自己的肩包径直走到司面前，千空突然一把捧住司的脸，在司诧异的目光中盯了他许久，先是啧了一声，而后又叹了口气，不由分说解开他衣服的前两个扣子，又把他的领口和发梢弄乱了一些，抹了从自己嘴唇上用拇指蹭下一点唇膏，邪笑着直接蹭到司嘴唇上。

司：“！！？”

“既然要装就装的像一点，省的那个大叔以后再找你的茬，不过我估计也没有下次了，也就是雾雨今天有事没来······”

拇指缓慢地按压过形状完美的唇瓣，在嘴角处顽劣地向上划过，千空勾起一个邪笑，猛地向后撤了一步，拍拍司的胸口。

桀桀怪笑着，千空转身从员工专用的后门里轻盈地走了，留下司一个人在原地站了好一会，才慢慢地捂住嘴巴。

“哟，事情办完了？队长桑？”

一回到赌桌上果不其然就迎来了百舌的调侃，司觉得他大概从他走的那一瞬间开始就在酝酿这句话了。失笑着摇摇头，司重新落座，位置离刚才的赞助人非常远，托了百舌的福，那家伙再也不敢过来了。

百舌给他倒了一杯酒，“千空怎么样了？”

“已经下班回去了，我看着他从后门离开。”司答道，然而百舌却没有因为这句话而放下心，反而是又一次皱紧了眉头。

“你让他一个人回去了？”

百舌脸色不好，司怔了一下，“是的，怎么？”

百舌放下了酒瓶子，伸手去抓自己的外套，“前段时间一直有人跟着他，他自己没说，是雾雨发现的，这段时间一直也是那女人送他回去，今天她有事不在，本来是拜托了我······喂司桑！”

在所有人诧异的目光中，司连百舌的话都没有听完就直接站了起来，谁的询问也充耳不闻，径直冲着更衣室的方向冲去。

脚步声。

抬头看了一眼因为年久失修而昏黄又闪烁着的路灯，千空把背包带子攥得更紧了一点，下意识地加快了脚步。

从刚才起就一直有被陌生的视线追逐着的感觉  
体会到这种感觉也不是第一次了，大概是在半个月之前，在深夜里走过这条回家的必经之路的时候就总会有被人注视着的异样感。在赌场受惯了各种各样眼神洗礼的千空能分辨出那绝对不是什么善意的目光，而是赤裸裸的猥亵。

如果只是被看看的话，早就习惯了的千空可以说是相当的无所谓，但是深夜的暗巷毕竟不比规矩严格的赌场，没人替他解决麻烦。

他本以为最近都和雾雨一起出入足够让那个不知名的家伙死心，但现在看来是他太乐观了。

他尽量加快脚步，想要至少在那个人下定决心要干点什么之前走到闹市区，雾雨今天难得没跟着他，他身边一个能保护他的人都没有，那个跟踪他的家伙肯定也知道，错过了今天，下一次再有机会就不知道得等到猴年马月了。

像是回应他的猜测，另一个脚步声逐渐靠近，伴随着隐约的喘息声，千空抿紧嘴唇，将一只手悄悄伸进口袋里握紧了电击器，如果最坏的情况发生，他也只能靠自己这贫弱体力拼个鱼死网破了。

他每走一步都感觉那陌生的脚步和沉重的喘息离自己更近，他握着电击器的手被汗水打湿，内脏因为恐惧和恶心纠结在一起向下沉，他在心里暗暗地骂，果然他就不应该对自己的运气抱有哪怕一毫米信心的。

一个黑影猛然出现在他身后，千空悚然一惊，他的反应速度不足以让他拔出电击器，眼看着那个遮着脸的人就要来捂住他的嘴巴，千空惊恐地瞪大眼睛，脑海里只浮现出一个想法：如果在走之前，能把想让司陪自己一起回去的那句话说出来就好了······

然而预想中的窒息感并没到来，从更浓重的黑暗中猝然伸出一只手，鹰爪一样从后往前将男人的脑袋整个攫住，那双手实在大得惊人，抓着人的脑袋就像是抓着一个皮球，千空愣了一下，他认得那只手，那是灵长类最强的手，狮子王司的手，也是帮他收拾过无数次实验室，能轻易把他整个人拦腰抱起来的手。

司一句话都没说，十几秒里千空只听到骨头碎裂的声音和半声惨叫，男人还没来得及感受自己下巴碎成了几块就已经彻底失去意识。像是丢一代生活垃圾一样把男人掼到墙角，司一眼都不再多去看男人的惨状，转过头焦急地冲着千空疾步走来。

“千空！你有没有事？抱歉我来晚了！还让你一个人走这种危险的路段······千空！？”

司的声音戛然而止，因为从刚刚起都一直是仰着头怔怔地看着他的千空忽然就把脸埋进他的胸口，双手抱住他的腰，整个人重心都卸在他身上。司吓了一跳，两手举起来不知道该往哪儿放才好，好在千空也没让他为难太久，藏了一会儿就噗嗤笑了一声，抬起脸来放开了司。

司松了口气，知道千空又在逗着他玩，和眼前人在私底下也熟络起来之后司就发现了，千空是喜欢时不时地逗他一下，像是觉得看他会如何反应和做实验一样有趣似的，司有时候觉得千空对自己也比别人多点什么，但现在他只庆幸于这次的意外没给千空留下什么心理阴影。

两个人一前一后慢慢在巷子里走着，千空突然问道：“你这家伙怎么过来了？”

“我听百舌说了你的事，不放心所以就过来看看。”司温和地说，慢慢地走在千空身后一点的位置，仍然敏锐地捕捉着周遭的一切声响。

千空哼笑了一声，扭过头来戏谑地笑道：“所以你就把那群掌握着你和你的队伍财政大权的大叔们晾在屁股后头，就为了来看看我？”

司怔了一下，他没想那么多，凡事一旦涉及到千空，他就想不了那么多。

“你这家伙，果然是笨蛋吧？”

第一次在赌场玩21点的时候也是，谁会对送上门的钱说出「都归你了」这种话啊。

所以和那个在最后用所有筹码换了灵长类最强的高中生一个吻的傻瓜说起来也算是般配吧？

看着怔愣的司，千空停下脚步，转过身勾起嘴角：“喂司，你今天晚上要不要来我家。”

司瞪大了眼睛，片刻过后才连忙摇头，“不，千空，不过你是想要谢我的话，没必要的。”

“麻烦死了，谁跟你说那种矫情的事了，你都没有过让玩的太晚的朋友直接在家里留宿的经验吗？”

“······没有。”

“那这次就让你体验一下！呋呋，还是说你看不起我吗？”千空环住胳膊抬眉看着司，司一愣，立刻回应道：“怎么可能！不如说我觉得能够靠自己的努力工作去追求理想的千空很了不起，很耀眼。”

“你说这些话还真是不脸红啊。”千空低下头抖了抖肩膀，像是不认输一样也开口道：“关于这一点我也是一样的。”

“不依靠任何人，凭借自己拼命挣钱保护家人什么的，你这家伙，简直太了不起了。”

“千空······”司喃喃地看着路灯下少年美丽的红眼睛，他从没有想过，在千空心中自己会是这样的形象。

“我才不是那种被救了一命就嚷嚷着要以身相许的恋爱脑少女，我是因为你是个有意思的人才邀请你的，在赌场的时候是，在科学部的时候也是。”千空清晰地说道，视线一直停留在司身上，司站在原地，只觉得反应不过来。

千空现在，是在向他，告白吗？

在愣神的时候发梢又一次被扯住了，司下意识地低下头，一下子撞进一双戏谑的红眼睛里，千空眯起眼睛舔了一下嘴唇，问道：“司，你这家伙，喜欢穿兔子装的我吧？”

“······喜欢。”司恨不得挖个坑把自己埋进去。

“那还是那句话，随时欢迎你来。”得到了自己想要的答案的千空仰面大笑着松开了司，司如释重负般松了口气，然而他放松的还是太早，这一晚给狮子王司带来的惊喜还远未结束。

曲起指节，千空叩了叩司的胸口，“偶尔也偶尔也为自己考虑考虑，做点自己喜欢的事怎么样？灵长类最强様。”

“况且，”千空咧开嘴角，“在最开始那场赌局的时候你不是就和我说过了吗？让我都拿去什么的。”

司睁大眼睛，那一日的影响在脑海中浮现，他想起千空若有所思的眼神，柔软温暖的身体，还有落在脸颊上的那个吻。

“既然说出口了，就得信守诺言啊，大名鼎鼎的灵长类最强様不是会出尔反尔的人吧？”

“让我再多见识见识你的其他样子吧，司。”

“只要你想，我会随时奉陪的。”

那句话当然不是那个意思，但终于能够放任自己沉浸在期盼已久的亲吻中的司已经一点也不想去澄清了。

回忆至此戛然而止，仍旧是狭窄的隔间，仍旧是被欲望折磨的颤抖不止、水流满腿的兔子。

千空觉得如果今后有朝一日自己能发明出时光机之类的东西，第一个就要回到当初那个被恋爱脑蒙了心智的自己身边，再揪着那个只有皮囊是纯洁的天使的男人的衣领子，让自己好好看清楚这混蛋骨子里究竟有多恶劣没有下限。

司的阴茎已经插进了他的肛门里，原本根本不是该被拿来性交的器官，却也被司在一日日的开发中渐渐改造成了稍微挑逗就湿漉漉地砸吧嘴的肉洞，在司的手下，他真的变成了一只一年四季都在发情的，只凭借后面就能高潮的，淫荡又饥渴的兔子。

“哈啊、啊！啊、呃啊······！”

整个腰部都被司掐住，千空浑身筛糠一样颤抖着承受司一次比一次更凶狠的撞击，喉咙中挤出的呻吟、粗喘和惊叫都逐渐浪荡和放肆，他的下腹和后穴都猛烈地抽搐着，口水眼泪止不住地流，司比谁都更清楚该顶哪里，先前积攒在下腹的欲望都像是开水一样溅射出来，后穴和阴茎里水流不断，真像是坏了的水龙头一般，高潮的感觉愈发迫切，千空无意识地跟着司的动作摆动起腰，迎来男人一声低低的轻笑，知道被自己折腾了一个晚上的千空已经快到极限

司双臂发力将千空的下半身抬起，腰部向前狠狠地碾过前列腺，头部则冲入敏感的直肠，剧烈的快感混杂着疼痛烧坏了千空的神经，软绵绵的兔子崩溃着流下眼泪，激烈地喷射出来，司也在高潮后穴的紧咬中粗喘一声，全射进了千空屁股里。

有那么几分钟时间洗手间里只回荡着喘息，司弯下腰把千空抱在怀里，脸埋在他颈窝里舔吻那汗淋淋的肌肤，千空两腿都没一点力气了，只能任由司搂着他，精液从他双腿间瀑布般流下来，给他反光的黑丝袜挂上一道道浓白。高潮的余韵还残留在他的脊椎里，顺着他下意识抽搐的后穴一阵阵地窜上大脑皮层。

像是对他的身体永远也感觉不到厌倦一样，司拨开他的丁字裤，又将手指塞入刚刚才高潮过的后穴，熟练地找到他前列腺的位置按压。

千空的腿又是一软，在酥麻的快感中仰头发出沙哑的、细弱的呻吟声。

“嗯、哈啊······别玩了······”千空嘟囔着抱怨，腰却摆动着迎合司的揉弄，屁股也向后压去紧紧贴着司的手腕，“我下班都要晚了······”

“没关系，嗯，我会送你回去的。”

我比较希望你能放过我呢。千空大大翻了个白眼，司笑着亲了亲他的嘴角，赌场将服务业的理念贯彻到了极致，每个隔间光是一次性的清洁用品就准备了好几个种类。像是从前的每一次隐秘的性爱的结尾一样，司蹲下去仔仔细细用纸巾、湿巾和毛巾轮流为千空把下体清洁干净，千空低吟着将双腿打开，配合司的动作。

眼前这个家伙就是这么个不可思议的人，明明刚才在操他的时候半点余地都不留，非要把他插得尖叫，插得哭出来，插得一滴精液都射不出来才罢休，现在干起这种事情却又温柔得像是被彻底驯化了的家犬，深红棕色的眼睛里闪烁的只有柔软的温情。

如果这种表情能再维持的久点就好了，在司擦干净地上的跳蛋，重新塞进他屁股里，抵在他的前列腺上，又把开关打开的时候，千空面无表情地想着。

“嗯、呼······嗯······”攥着拳头忍耐了一会儿才适应下跳蛋的频率，千空带着满脸的潮红喘息着搂住司的脖子。司也顺从地将他拦腰抱起，在半空中他们对视了一会儿，终于还是交换了一个粘腻的亲吻。

虽然在一开始说那些话的时候一毫米都没有料想到事情会变成现在这样，但是千空觉得，在目所能及的将来，自己大概还是会一如既往地纵容着这头刚刚被放归野外的，伤痕累累也威风凛凛的狮子。

FIN


End file.
